The Pimple
by sexy-jess
Summary: PG only for supernatural themes - disturbing stuff. Hermione finds the BIGGEST pimple on her face. OMG WHAT DOES SHE DO? one-shot


Please Read and Review. Kind of spur of the moment thing.

Please note this is a one-shot.

All reviews appreciated.

Have fun reading.

………

I found my self in a bathroom, a small cramped bathroom.

I looked around me.

The bathroom was plain, too plain in fact. The walls were white, the floor tiles were white. The bathtub, shower, sink and vanity desk were all white. In fact, the only thing that wasn't white was the silver reflection of the mirror; I even found myself, wearing white.

I kept looking around the room, quite weird to find myself in front of the vanity desk when I didn't even recall walking into the bathroom; or even needing to come into one for the first place.

I turned to face the mirror that hung on the wall behind the desk.

I was shocked.

Right there, in front of me, was the most horrible, disgusting, slimy and possibly largest pimple I had ever seen in my life. Right in the middle of my forehead.

Now, you and probably many others, might take me for a person who doesn't particularly care for my looks. But had you seen this pimple, you would have wanted to use every single face wash, every single anti-pimple cream, every single beauty spell every known just to rid it from your face.

Because that is exactly how I felt. I wanted to rip my face off and throw it in the washing machine, possibly the dishwasher. Anything to rid me of this horrible, horrible zit.

I mean, I couldn't really care for my frizzy hair, my buckteeth (though I am glad they are gone now, it is easier to eat) or my slightly chubby frame, but pimples, _this_ pimple, was too much for me.

I was desperate, out of control, I needed a remedy fast. I looked down and checked the pockets of my white night gown (yes pockets okay! I have an obsession I have things to keep you know, I'm not gonna put my spare quill down my knickers nothing sus no idea why I keep a spare quill with me in bed anyway). My wand was to be found no where. Not on the vanity desk, nor in the cabinet above the sink, not even on the floor.

Now this was about the time I realized this bathroom had no door. No entry. No exit. No going to my room and getting my wand.

I had to get rid of this pimple the hard way.

I looked for some cream first, if I was going to muggle my way out of this then I would have liked to wait for it to calm down. But I also realized at this time, that even though I had checked everywhere for my wand, it hadn't registered in my brain that there was nothing in this bathroom.

There was no soap in the shower, no toothpaste on the sink, no lipstick, hair spray or other beauty product on the vanity desk, not even a bath mat on the floor.

This was even worse; I was going to have to squeeze the _hell_ out of this baby.

Well, I wanted to do this the safe way, so I washed my hands and dried them on my night gown (there weren't even any hand towels in this place – GROSS!). I stood in front of the mirror, ready to do the most sickening thing I have ever attempted to do.

I raised my hands to my forehead and pointed my fingers at my pimple. I took aim, placed the tips of my fingers just about a few millimeters away from the pimple and closed my eyes.

………

(AN: If you find yourself disturbed by scenes of an unnatural nature, please exit this fiction now, but leave a review, you have read enough to do that at least.)

………

I squeezed as hard as I could, with my eyes closed, I could feel the release of some major pus; it just kept on coming out. I didn't dare lift a lid while I was doing this dirty chore.

I squeezed until I could squeeze no more.

I opened my eyes.

I looked at my fingers.

Pus-free fingers.

Thank the lord for that.

I looked down, and screamed. I screamed the loudest, longest and wildest scream I have ever screamed in my entire life.

There, lying on that poor, poor vanity table was a greasiest and oiliest bunch of asparagus I ever lay eyes on. I inspected them. Yes, green asparagus. Vegetables.

Now you would probably ask your self, "Where did _those _comes from?" Because that is exactly what I was asking myself. I expected to find a layer of pus looking stuff on the vanity desk.

I looked at myself, could they have really come from my forehead?

Yes, they could have, I saw the bits of slime in between my eyebrows. Oh Merlin. Oh Buda. Oh Circe, Mother Nature, Lord, Jupiter, Zeus, Pandora, Mary Poppins. How the _hell_ did this happen?

I looked at those asparagus, horrified.

Suddenly, I found my surroundings fading away. Disintegrating. Of course I was still in my white night gown, but now there was no bathroom, no asparagus on the vanity desk. (Actually now I think about it, maybe I should have squeezed that pimple at the sink, it wouldn't have been so messy, and I could have washed my forehead at least).

"Pimples are often a sign that you obsess over small things Miss. Granger. Asparagus represents prosperity and success. Perhaps because these asparagus came from inside you, it means that you want to be noticed, maybe because you are insecure about yourself, even though you appear to not be. Or maybe you just need to relax, you might feel a lot of stress, perhaps this is your cause."

I knew that voice from somewhere.

That strange, mysterious voice, it sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way.

Hmm….. I thought about those words, perhaps it was true, what the voice said. I just need to relax and, well, not study so hard I guess. But that pimple. It was so disgusting. And I still couldn't see anything.

There was fog everywhere.

But then again…. I could start to make out things here and there, I think a couch. Maybe a few desks, yes it looked like a classroom.

Then I froze in shock, not just _any_ classroom.

The Divination classroom, and there sat Professor Trelawney as proud as ever but also with an evil glint in her eye. She was going to do something. I didn't know what, but I don't care, I _hate_ Professor Trelawney, she's such a fraud.

"Maybe the fates had decided it. Or possibly destiny wished it to be. But I have seen the asparagus Miss. Granger. It is also a sign of ill omen. Of death. And if you cannot be killed naturally, someone must do that deed. That someone shall be I."

I stared at Professor Trelawney, she was crazy.

But as well as being crazy, she was also advancing on me. Adavncing at a somewhat slow pace and yet fast at the same time. Moving slowly but gaining speed. She took a knife from her pocket and soon she was standing in front of me.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sat up. Sweat pored over my face. I looked around to find my dorm mates in their beads asleep, luckily, imagine explaining this dream... I still had my white night gown. There was my wand sitting on my bed side table.

Just a dream.

It was just a dream.

………

I had fun writing this.

Could you please review, I want to know what you think of this.

I don't even know where I got this from, but I saw in a magazine that asparagus meant prosperity and success. And that pimples mean you obsess over small details. So…. That was my inspiration. LOL. I'm a bit stupid.

sexy-jess.


End file.
